


I Couldn't Be Without You

by suyazu



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, IM BROKEN, M/M, One Shot, vld s6, voltron s6, voltron season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 07:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14950667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suyazu/pseuds/suyazu
Summary: After Keith's fight against Kuron and Voltron's fight against Lotor Shiro and Keith are back at their desert shack on earth. Shiro can tell Keith is suffering. Shiro convinces Keith to tell him what he's thinking, and while he thought he was prepared for anything, he was shocked to find out what he hears.





	I Couldn't Be Without You

**Author's Note:**

> I've been so torn up about vld s6 that I actually haven't eaten since I watched it. I don't know what to do now, and I'm hoping that writing again will help me cope. I'm praying that s7 is Keith and Shiro healing, and just enjoying their time together. And Shiro better say I love you back dammit. Okay, I'm ranting. I haven't written in forever, so I hope you guys like this!

“I guess this is where we end up, huh?”

“It’s not so bad.”

The only place they had left to go was the shack. The shack in the desert that led to it all. That led to finding the Blue Lion, that led them to the Castle of Lions, that led to becoming Paladins, that led to so much more, that led to Shiro-

“It’s a good thing I like you” Keith cracked a light hearted joke. One of the first in a while; now that they can finally breathe. 

Shiro smiled in return and sat down on the couch behind him. “Come here.”  
Walking over Keith nestled himself into Shiro’s left side just barley rested his head on his shoulder, letting their arms touch. He recognized the once familiar scent of sandalwood. It had been a while since any of them had used anything from Earth, soap included. It was one of those things you’d just taken for granted. Hard to picture yourself on an alien planet where you’d be without it. Keith missed it.   
Shiro lifted his arm around Keith and pulled him in closer. 

“What are you thinking about?” He was silent for a moment before he spoke. His voice was soft and deep. Keith almost didn’t hear him. It sent chills down his spine. He knew the answer. He knew why it’d been so hard for him to be here alone with Shiro… to be here at all.

“I- I don’t know.”  
“Keith, I know there's something wrong. Please...talk to me.”

He could feel his throat getting tight. He didn’t want to cry.

“Shiro…” his voice threatening to crack. “I was so-... you were-..it was…” Tears were pooling down his cheeks. Silently falling into his lap. He watched the denim of his jeans dampen with each fallen tear. 

Shiro moved his hand up from where it rested on Keith’s shoulder, and gently touched his neck. The tips of his fingers touching Keith’s hair. Pulling Keith into him, and leaning forward just enough to touch his forehead to the side of Keith’s.   
Keith wasn’t normally one to talk about his feelings openly. Shiro knew this, Shiro knew he was the only one Keith had opened up to. Shiro knew he needed to help Keith right now, in any way that he could. 

The physical comfort from Keith encouraged him to continue. He didn’t need vocal confirmation from Shiro to know. They’d been each other’s family for so long, he knew Shiro was listening. Shiro was just letting him go at his own pace. 

Pushing down the ache in his throat, he took a deep breath and spoke.

“I thought I was going to die with you...but you had already left me behind.”

Shiro was expected for Keith to say anything. He thought he was ready to hear anything. He couldn’t have anticipated this.

“Keith…”

“I can’t be in world where- a world where you don’t exist” his voice was breaking again, his throat was aching. “You’re all I have. That day I would rather have died with you, than to ever breathe again knowing- knowing you aren’t there.”

Shiro lifted his head and gently placed his fingers on Keith’s chin, turning his head to face him.  
Their faces were inches apart and he could see how Keith’s eyes were already brimmed red and slightly swollen, tears stained his cheek, and his lips quivering. He didn’t know what to say yet. Neither of them did. Shiro was taking in all of Keith’s features, and his words. Still trying to process what he had said. 

“Keith…” Keith sniffled and let out a deep breath in a futile attempt to calm himself down. “You are more than just me. I don’t want to imagine what you would’ve done if you had know...From the Black Lion’s consciousness I saw you mourn. I could feel your pain as well as my own. I wouldn’t have taken you with me even if I knew how. You’ve done so much. You meet your mom, you grew up, you became a leader, you’re strong...you even got a cool space wolf.” Shiro gave Keith an empathetic smile in an attempt to lighten the mood just enough. Keith let out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding and smiled softly, just the corners of his lips turning upward with a gentle expression. Their voices were quite as if they were whispering to each other, so no one else could hear. 

“You say all this like you’re about to leave again.”

“I’m not going anywhere, Keith.”

“Nothing you say would keep me from following you everywhere...even in death.”

He was as stubborn as always. 

“I love you, Keith.”

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I was so torn up that Keith was ready to die with him than to live without him. The look of pure heartbreak on his face after he cuts his arm off, and how he looks at him as they're falling tears me to shreds. Keith could've saved himself but he didn't. Kihyun Ryu does such an amazing job of animating Keith. He always looks breathtaking. I got the inspiration for this piece from the show obviously, but also a collection of pieces I saw from tumblr (follow me @12voltz). I wanted to write more like about the things Kuron said to Keith, and scarring him, but I think I'll save it for another grieving futile coping fic.


End file.
